Hitherto, there have been performed methods to record information of music or image at classic concert or jazzing live performance, etc. onto recording medium such as CD (Compact Disc) or DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), etc., or to perform transmission of such music or image information by a method such as broadcast, etc.
Even if information obtained by reproducing information of music or image recorded on the CD or DVD is viewed, or even if live broadcasting program of live performance is viewed, reproduction in such viewing form is far from live appeal which has been actually viewed at the concert hall or the live hall. It is considered that the atmosphere of the concert hall or the live hall is not directly transmitted to viewers for reproduction information and/or viewers for broadcasting program.
For this reason, even if, e.g., the technology of the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2001-57672 is used to detect, as bio-information (bioinformation), feeling with respect to reproduction information or broadcasting program of viewer of the reproduction information or viewer of the broadcasting program to control the reproduction information or the broadcasting information on the basis of the detection output, it is impossible to reproduce the atmosphere of the concert hall or the live hall. The reason thereof is that viewer of reproduction information and/or viewer of broadcasting program do not exist at the concert hall or the live hall.
As stated above, hitherto, even if live sound recording is performed, or live program is broadcasted, it was impossible to transmit the atmosphere of the concert hall or live hall at the time of reproduction of the live sound recording or to viewers of the live program.